The Weekly one-shot album!
by Laureleaf3
Summary: Exactly what the title says all the shhh! Top secret Weekly one-shots now get added to this album!(DISCONTINUED! Sorry! I'm done with this)
1. sent in by OceanBlueSeaEyes

**Song-fic time! One of the many that I am writing today! This song-fic was sent in by OceanBlueSeaEyes, If you don't mine I am only going to do one of your song-fics **

**Anyways on with the story! Also instead of making a one-shot all the time I am going to make this a fanfic that just keeps going okay?**

**P.S. Rick owns everything and the song is At the beginning from Anastasia. This story is focused on Percabeth! **

They were in Tartarus.

Percy had a arm wrapped around Annabeth who was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

His sword was ready for anything that was about to attack

Their friends were going to get them out of here weren't they?

He had told Nico to lead them there, he had made him promise.

Just in case he began thinking back in his life through all the memories

_We are strangers starting out on our journey _

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through _

Six years ago now was when Annabeth and him had first met. He had never thought that he would make it this far. He didn't even think he would make it through the Second Titan War but he did

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you _

Annabeth had woken up and now they were moving to the doors. They could see the light shinning through them but it was still a long ways away

_No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected what you did to my heart When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start _

Annabeth was told there was going to be a hero of the prophecy but she had expected it to be Luke at first not Percy but then she started to have a growing crush on him and when she was feeling defeated he was there to comfort her

_And life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road now and forever a wonderful journey _

Forever Percy would be there for her she was sure of it

_I'll be there when the world stops turning, I'll be there when the storm is through, in the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you _

Percy was going to be there, he would never turn away or break a promise like Luke did

_We are strangers on a crazy adventure, Never dreaming how our dreams would come true now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you _

Percy and Annabeth were strangers to each other six years ago but now it was like they were attached at the hip. Most demigod dreams came true, and they had to stand strong for the future they would not show weakness to the enemy

_**(I am just going to skip the chorus okay?) **__ I knew there was somebody somewhere like me alone in the dark I know that my dream will live on I've been waiting so long nothing's going to tear us apart _

Percy and Annabeth clutched to each other tightly they were about ten paces away from the doors, they knew there was hope and the they were going to live. Nothing was going to ever tear them apart, ever

They stepped through the doors and were instantly blinded with light. They both passed out from lack of sleep and water Frank and Nico Jason carried them to the ship where they set them down in the infirmary

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you _

**Okay done! Review and all that stuff the next is going up soon! like in the next hour or so! **

**Laurel**


	2. Sent in by TeamLeoOmega

**What's up people of Fanfiction? This is the last song-fic of the day so enjoy! This one was from TeamLeoOmega! **

**Song: Cooler than me By Mike Ponser **

All the girls in this Roman camp had all turned down Leo!

Seriously who could not like all of this! He gestured to himself

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love I would already have you up under my arm I used up all of my tricks I hope that you like this, but you probably won't you think you're cooler than me _

Leo had used all of his amazing pick up lines but all that he got back was a slap upside the face and a hair flick they all though that they were cooler than him!

_You got designer shades just to hide your face and you wear 'em around like your cooler than me, and you never say "hey" or remember my name and it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me _

When he first met that Hades girl or Pluto she had called him Sammy! She could not even remember his name right after he told her! And all these Roman girls were strict and did not like him at all!

_You got your high brow shoes on your feet and you wear 'em around like it ain't sh!t but you don't know the way that you look when your steps make that much noise shhhh! See I got you all figured out you need every one's eyes just to feel seen _

True these Roman boots made plunking sounds whenever you stepped. Leo had all the girls figured out: they were playing hard to get

_Behind your make up nobody knows who you are who do you think you are? (Chorus) _

These Romans with their pale faces and ash for makeup and red wine for lipstick it was caked onto their faces but the were all still pretty, like really pretty

_Now don't you dare act like you don't know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up I'm approaching pshh, yup like I can't give you a winter in the summer, a summer in the winter, Miami in December trying to look bored in then Diors, she probably is was acting all shallow 'till she found out how deep that my pockets is Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder that I think you fine, but I'm finer 'cause it sure seems you go no doubt but we all see you got your head in the clouds (chorus) _

Leo was not going to lie when he said that these girls all had a Roman nose, al except for one the fairest of them all: Reyna, the leader. He sighed. She way out of his league but Leo was still as cool as her maybe even a little more

_It's probably because you think you're cooler than me _

Leo went over to talk to her only to get slapped across the face. He sighed.

She probably could not take his awesomeness

**Okay all done! That is all for now I still have like two more to do but I need more! One per person please! Here is your fill out form! **

**(This is an example) **

**Demigod/god/mortal: Lets do Poseidon and Percy **

**Setting: Atlantis **

**Song: Thrift shop **

**Artist: Macklemore **

**Pen name/guest name: Laureleaf3 **

**There you go! **

**Laurel**


	3. Sent in by annabethandpercy4ever

**Okay got a couple more song-fics for today! This was sent in by annabethandpercy4ever. **

**Enjoy! (P.S. this takes place before TLH) **

Piper had "Stolen" something again. She sat in the back of her dad's assistant's car who was giving her a lecture about her stealing problems. Piper just tuned her out.

_I told another lie today and I got through this day no one saw through my games I know the right words to say _

She didn't mean to steal anything, she just asked for it and they gave it to her, only then a few minutes later would they accuse her of stealing. She didn't mean to, she just needed attention.

_Like "I don't feel well" "I ate before I came" Then someone tells me how good I look _

Piper lied a lot about how she felt if she was sad she would say she was happy. She hated being pretty, she played down her beauty, cut her own hair, did everything herself

_and for a moment I am happy but when I'm alone no one hears me cry _

No one cared for her she was just Piper. All the other girls at school thought she was cool just because her dad was a movie star. Sometimes when she was alone she would wish for real friends or just break down crying

_I need you to know I'm not through the night some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light I need you to know that we'll be okay together we can make it through another day _

Piper tried to spend time with her dad, she really did. But the longest time they had spent together only lasted about five minutes because Jane had to walk in on their bonding moment and tell her dad that he had to be a photo shoot in ten minutes. Once again she had no one to talk to except for Jane. The only problem was Jane did not like her one bit. So Piper did not like Jane.

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful the day I chose not to eat what I do know is how I changed my life forever I know I should know better there are days when I'm okay and for a moment I find hope but there are days when I'm not okay and I need your help so I'm letting go _

Piper was not concerned with beauty and popularity like the other girls she actually liked to stay unnoticed by other people. She often skipped breakfast or just snag an apple either was she was fine with it. The day she stole the BMW was the day Jane told her she was being sent away to a wilderness school. Which was fine by Piper at first, it was a one way ticket away from the devil/Jane, but over time she realized that she would not be able to spend time with her dad. Well if you could call it spending time, It really only lasted about 5 minutes at most. She just needed a friend.

_(Chorus) You should know you're not on your own these secrets are walls that keep us alone I don't know when but I know now together we'll make it through somehow, together we'll make it through somehow (Chorus) _

Piper was all alone until she was sent away to that wilderness school. There she met to boys who would change her life forever. She didn't know that now, but she would soon.

Right now she was just Piper, a girl who tried to stay hidden from the world around her

**Okay done! Next chapter I am going to try something different. If you want to send in something the fill out form is the chapter before this! This may be the last one for a while because I'm going on VK. Bye! **

**Laurel **


	4. Sent in by hixD

**Okay sorry for the wait this one is from hixD This is the one I am going to try something different. Bold in the part of the song I have changed and the not bold is just the song. Remember send in your suggestions! I will get to them sooner or later! **

**The song is Lovefool by the Cardigans **

**Narcissus **I fear we're facing a problem you love me no longer, I know and maybe there is nothing I can do to make you **to **

**Demigods tell** I shouldn't bother that I ought just stick to another man, a man that surely deserves me, but I think you do!

So I **Think**, and I cry, and I beg

Love me love

say that you love me

**ignore **me **ignore**

**just **go on and **ignore **me

**look at **me **look at **me

**please just look at **me

So I **prayed, **and I begged for you

love me love

say that you love me

**Leave **me **leave **me

**just** **go on and leave **me

I don't care about anything but you

Lately I have desperately pondered, spent my nights awake and I wonder

What I could have done in another way to make you stay

reason will not reach a solution

I will end up lost in confusion

I don't care if you really care as long as you don't go

So I **think, **I pray, I beg

Love me love

say that you love me

**ignore **me **ignore**

**just **go on and **ignore **me

**look at **me **look at **me

**please just look at **me

So I **prayed, **and I begged for you

love me love

say that you love me

**Leave **me **leave **me

**just** **go on and leave **me

I don't care about anything but you

Love me love

say that you love me

**ignore **me **ignore**

**just **go on and **ignore **me

Love me love

I know that you need me

**Someday you are going to need me soon **

**Okay not the greatest but that is all for now. I don't know how fast updates are going to be anymore because my brother is on the computer 24/7. **

**Laurel**


	5. Chapter 5:Mystery Person

**Hey guys time for a real chapter. Um, I don't remember the person who sent this in but you know who you are if you are still reading **

**The song is called summertime sadness by Lana del Rae **

**Enjoy **

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby you're the best

Got my **Orange camp shirt **on tonight

**Crying **in the dark in the pale moonlight

Got my hair **tangled up with dirt and dust **

**Percy what happened to us? **

Oh my **gods, **I feel it in the air

**Campers missing you everywhere **

Honey **there's sadness **I feel it everywhere

Nothing **helps me anymore **

... 2, 3, 4,

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby you're the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness

S-s-summertime, Summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh

I'm feelin' **weak **tonight

**walking **down the **beach trying hard not to cry **

Got my **dagger strapped to my side **

If I go now I'll die happy tonight

Oh my **gods, **I feel it in the air

**Campers missing you everywhere **

Honey **there's sadness **I feel it everywhere

Nothing **helps me anymore **

... 2, 3, 4,

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby you're the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness

S-s-summertime, Summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh

I think I'll miss you forever

Like the stars **hate **the sun in the mourning skies

**Sooner** is better than **later **

Even if you're gone **I'll try not to cry **

Oh my **gods, **I feel it in the air

**Campers missing you everywhere **

Honey **there's sadness **I feel it everywhere

Nothing **helps me anymore **

... 2, 3, 4,

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby you're the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness

S-s-summertime, Summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh

Oh my **gods, **I feel it in the air

**Campers missing you everywhere **

Honey **there's sadness **I feel it everywhere

Nothing **helps me anymore **

... 2, 3, 4,

Kiss me hard before you go

Summertime sadness

I just wanted you to know

That baby you're the best

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness

S-s-summertime, Summertime sadness

Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Oh, oh

**If you didn't notice that was based on Annabeth **

**Vote on my poll and join the forum **

**welcome to the world, minus the mist **

**by Charis Victory **

**TeamLeoOmega is on there and so am I! You will get to know me better! Plus hang with me and my friends **

**Bye I will be back in a hour **

**Laurel**


	6. Chapter 6:Rochelle

**And back! This was sent in by Rochelle daughter of Thalassa! **

**Thank you for your request! **

**The song is going under **

**It's about Percy and all gods **

Now I will tell what I've done for you

Fifty thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, **fighting**, bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me going under

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

**Tormented **daily, **summoned **by you just when I thought, I **had won **

I'm dying again, I'm going under Drowning in you, I'm falling forever I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always **reading **the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust **you** anymore

I'm dying again, I'm going under Drowning in you, I'm falling forever I've got to break through, I'm going under I'm

So go on and scream scream at me, I'm so far away I won't be broken again

I've got to breath I can't keep going under

Going under,

I'm going under

**OK, I didn't really need to make any changes that was a pretty good song for Percy and the gods. Use the fill out form below I promise I will get to your suggestion sometime **

**God/Mortal/Demigod: **

**Setting: **

**Song: **

**Artist: **

**Guest name/Pen name: **

**Bye for a while schools has started **

**Laurel **


End file.
